fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Crystal - Episode 10
July 23, 2014: After becoming FLW’s inaugural tag champions, I was taken to the trainer’s room by Crystal and our referee and checked on when I eventually woke up. Thankfully I convinced him that my knee injury was only me selling the fall. Afterwards, we stuck around backstage until John Storm was crowned champion before leaving. Instead of me driving her home, she drove my car to my house, helped me in, and took me to my room. It was like I was a child, I didn’t want to go to bed yet, but she acted like my mother and took me to my room. This night she really took care of me and gave me hope that we could eventually be together one day. “You’re acting like you’re my mom…” Crystal) “Do you not want my help?” she asked standing by my door. “No, I want your help...Why don’t you kiss,” I said before being interrupted. Crystal) “If I’m not going to kiss you, why would I kiss your cuts and welts?” “Mommy’s kiss makes everything better, so why not?” I responded without receiving an answer for my question. Crystal) “...So you would normally stop at my work to get a bite to eat,” she said to change topics. I could only wonder what was going through her mind. “Never get anything to eat,” I interrupted her. Crystal) “You’re so rude…” “And I would like to kiss you,” I added before answering with “then go right ahead” as if she said what I added. Crystal) She groaned, “Listen, I’d rather not be here right now, but I am here. Now if you’d like something to eat, please tell me so I can be on my way!” she said as she raised her motherly voice. “Crystal, you don’t have to make me anything. You can go home, I’ll make myself dinner.” Crystal) “No, Aaron, I’ll handle making dinner,” she told me. She really was acting like she was my mother, at least that’s how I felt. To be honest, I was surprised when she said my name. “Fine, there’s chicken breast in the freezer,” giving up knowing she’s going to make something anyways. Crystal) “Okay.” “You know where the kitchen is, right?” I asked just wanting to make sure she knew. Crystal) “Yeah, we walked past it earlier.” “Alright, just wanted to make sure you knew where it was.” Crystal) “Okay.” “Okay.” Crystal) “...Uh…I’ll go make dinner then...” she said with her cheeks becoming red. Something I learned about her was when you made something awkward, she’d blush. “Alright, I’ll be asleep when you’re up here then.” I responded before she left the room. I guess she didn’t want to say “okay” and hear “okay” back. About eight minutes later, she came back into my room. I was not asleep, but acted like I was, and trust me, you would have woke up once she placed ice on your bare back. Oddly enough, I still had my wrestling tights on. Normally I take them off before I leave, but I just took my clothes with me and didn’t get changed. “Okay, that’s cold.” Crystal) “I thought you were asleep…” “If I was, I would be awake right now anyways...What did you put on my back? Ice?” Crystal) “Yeah.” “So will you kiss my cuts and welts now?” I said with enthusiasm. Crystal) “No,” she replied like she was offended. “Crystal, seriously, what’s wrong with kissing? Every time I say “kiss” your tone changes…” Crystal) “It’s nothing,” she responded still moving ice around my back. “Actually, there’s something wrong and really, you can tell me.” Crystal) “It’s none of your business.” she told me. After one minute of silence and the feeling of Crystal’s cold, gentle hands rubbing my back, I went back to talking with the word “kiss” involved. “Crystal,your hands are so gentle...Keep going, don’t stop!” Crystal) “I’m going to stop eventually, but thank you.” “By the way, I’m alright with you not kissing me on TV.” Crystal) “Really?” “I don’t know what the ‘really’ was for, but I am serious about being alright with you not kissing me on TV.” Crystal) “Thank you, that does make me feel so much better.” “And don’t mind Daaron, he just doesn’t like when plans change. You just changed minor plans when you didn’t kiss me. In fact, there’s a storyline we can make out of you walking out on kissing me.” Crystal) “But I’m not kissing you, I want you to understand that.” “I understand and you don’t have to on TV, but I’m going to wait for you to kiss me when we’re off camera.” Crystal) She stopped rubbing my back and grabbed the bag of ice she brought in, “Well you shouldn’t wait on it because it’s never going to happen. Why would I kiss you? Why would I ever kiss anyone ever again?!” she said angrily before she left me silent again, yer also leaving my room. From there, I don’t really need to bring anything else up from this night. I mean, we ate dinner together which was nice just like how good dinner was. Plus, I don’t really want to make you hungry talking about dinner. In addition, I could go over driving Crystal home again and having trouble getting back to bed from my car, but neither topic is important at all. So that’s it for this night as we move onto next week where I have another match...My first match with a championship in FLW against someone I will not name. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Crystal - Episode 10? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' ''Questions: '' #''Would you agree that Crystal is a motherly person? '' #''Did this episode seem odd to you? '' FLW Wrestling: Staffed from the Interview - Episode 11 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Story Week III